


Não há exceções

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: ..mas se houvesse uma seria você





	Não há exceções

“Eu gostaria de ter nascido antes apenas para ter visto a cara que o moço dourado fez quando você o rejeitou”

Hestia não precisava perguntar a quem Hermes estava se referindo, a rivalidade dele com Apolo era lendária. Assim como a sua rejeição antes dela fazer seus votos.

“Eu não fiz para machucar ele. Eu fiz para evitar uma guerra”

“Sim, mas você conhece o ego dele”

“Você é um para falar”

“Eu ?” Hermes disse com exagerada incredulidade.

“Sim, você”

“E os outros acham que você é gentil. A esposa perfeita que Apolo nunca terá”

“Sabe, algumas vezes eu acho que você procura a minha companhia só para tentar fazer seu irmão ficar com ciumes”

“Agora eu estou verdadeiramente ofendido. Eu a procuro porque eu amo a sua companhia e você é a minha pessoa favorita para contar sobre os lugares onde eu estive e as coisas que eu vi. Se isso deixa meu irmão dourado com ciumes é apenas um bom bônus”

Ela sorriu com isso, ela não conseguia evitar. Ela amava o jeito dele, bem mais do que ela sabia que ela devia.

“Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta ?” ele disse.

“Faça”

“Se eu estivesse vivo naquela época e eu tivesse me jogado na competição pela sua mão, você teria me rejeitado também ?”

“Sim” ela disse sem hesitar.

“Mulher cruel”

“Eu tinha que evitar uma guerra Hermes, mas se vale alguma coisa teria sido uma decisão mais difícil e dolorosa se você estivesse lá do que foi com apenas Apolo e Poseidon. Isso torna a resposta menos cruel ?”

“Não eu acho que faz mais” ele disse e beijou a mão dela antes de voltar para a terra.


End file.
